


Six O'Clock News

by sweetestpiglet



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestpiglet/pseuds/sweetestpiglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s no official word from the Avengers’ camp how long the team and friends plans to stay visiting Walt Disney World, but you can count on WFTV’s Avenger Twitter feed- @WFTVAvengeMe- to bring you all the latest news on the Avengers and their effect here in Central Florida..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six O'Clock News

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Darcy Lewis Prompt Week, #3: Rain.

“I refuse,” Tony said, arms crossed.

“On what grounds?” Darcy demanded.

“On the grounds that I am not a seven-year-old!”

Natasha snorted. “Who wanted to stop for cotton candy before we left the resort?” she asked, taunting. “Who insisted on getting those portable bubble guns? Who pouted when the nice lady said that Mickey had to go walk Pluto and he would be back for pictures in a few minutes?”

“Whatever, Ms. ‘I Will Kill You If You Get Cotton Candy On My New Sundress.’ I’m young at heart, but I’m still not doing it.”

“Fine,” Darcy grouched. “So we’ve got me, Jane, and Thor in- anyone else?”

Natasha shook her head. “I don’t want to ruin my face paint.”

“I’m not a big fan of pnuemonia-inducing activities,” was Bruce’s lame-ass excuse.

Darcy turned her eyes on Clint. “What about you, handsome?" she purred. "You want to have a little fun with me and Jane?”

“You and Jane and that voice? Hell yes. You and Jane and Thor and that voice? No. Not even on your birthday.”

“Whatever, just know that this isn’t going to be the happiest place on Earth for you tonight,” she warned before approaching the final holdout. “What do you say, Steve? You’ll like it, I promise.”

“I don’t know, Darcy,” he said. “There are a lot of kids around- you know how I try to be a good role model for them.”

“Yes, but weren’t you just saying the other day how kids seem to be growing up too quickly?” she said, grasping for something to help her cause. “That they’re being taken away from their youth too soon? This about how inspirational it’ll be, Captain America- the ultimate grown-up icon- acting like a kid should?”

Steve hesitated. “Okay, I’m in.”

“Woo!” Jane cheered, shoving her iPhone and Darcy’s mini-speakers at Bruce. “It’s on the right playlist, so just let it go until we’re done,” she instructed, then grabbed Thor’s hand and ran out from the relative safety of the popcorn kiosk and into the madness.

Darcy grabbed the iPhone, queued up a song, hit “play”, and got a hold of Steve’s arm. “Time to play, Cap!” she chirped, and they followed the other two onto Main Street, “I Wanna Be Like You” blaring from the speakers in Bruce’s hands.

The rest of the Avengers just watched, amazed at how a little Florida afternoon shower could turn two grown women, a god of thunder, and Captain America into little kids again- jumping in puddles, running in circles, and dancing in place.

“They do look like they’re having a lot of fun, huh?” Clint said to Natasha as Darcy jumped on Thor for a piggy-back ride.

Natasha nodded wistfully. “Yeah, but my facepaint…”

Tony consulted for his phone. “The rain’s only expected to last a few more minutes.” He looked at Bruce. “And it’s kind of warm- surely that won’t get you sick, even with your wonky immune system?”

Bruce nodded slowly as he consulted the park map. “Probably not- and there’s a facepaint stand just over in Fantasyland,” he told Natasha. “We’ll show them the picture of you right after it was done, have them do the same thing?”

Natasha looked at the foursome still in the rain. “Cover the speakers with a poncho, Bruce,” she said, and darted into the street, Clint quick on her heels.

 

“Thanks for joining us this evening, I’m Greg Warmoth and this is Channel 9 WFTV, bringing you all the latest coverage from around Central Florida. Yesterday, we shared with you some video taken by Walt Disney World guests of the Avengers’ visit to the Happiest Place on Earth. Today, we have more footage of what seems to be the world’s heros being kids in the World. Take a look.

“You can see Thor and a woman, who we have confirmed to be Dr. Jane Foster, a consultant for the Avengers, running into this afternoon’s summer shower. They’re followed by a young woman in Tinker Bell wings and a man in a ‘Prince Charming’ shirt- we’ve confirmed the man to be Captain America, but the young woman is still unidentified. Here, now joining them, are Tony Stark- the man with the bubble gun, Dr. Bruce Banner- he’s holding what appears to be a green Stitch plush, and an unidentified man in a Goofy hat and another unidentified woman, with facepaint and also wearing Tinker Bell wings- you can see there that she just jumped on Captain America’s back.

“While this video ends rather quickly, more videos are appearing on the web every hour, and we have reports from other guests that the Avengers and their guests danced and played in that rainshower until the skies cleared. After the fun, Stark, Captain America, and Thor stayed on Main Street USA, signing autographs and taking photos, while Drs. Banner and Foster, and the three unidentified individuals went to Fantastyland.

“There’s no official word from the Avengers’ camp how long the team and friends plans to stay visiting Walt Disney World, but you can count on WFTV’s Avenger Twitter feed- @WFTVAvengeMe- to bring you all the latest news on the Avengers and their effect here in Central Florida. Now here’s Eboni Deon with the weather…”

**Author's Note:**

> While this was originally planned to be a one-shot, I visit the parks every other weekend or so, and there is no lack of inspiration for an Avengers-go-to-Disney fic. Please check back for one in the new year, it should be ready then.


End file.
